


First dates, coffee and crop tops

by Tillyalf427



Category: Free!
Genre: First Dates, Fluff, Ikuya in a crop top, Ikuya's a little shit in this, Kisumi is mentioned, M/M, Teasing, Tickling, Tsukushi is apparently Asahi's sisters child, but he's cute so its okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 13:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17550950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tillyalf427/pseuds/Tillyalf427
Summary: When Asahi’s first asked Ikuya out on a date, he didn’t seem to realise how hard it would be to control himself. Unfortunately, it was too late now as Ikuya had arrived at the park that they had agreed to meet at and damn, Asahi would be lying through his teeth if he he said the shorter boy didn’t look good





	First dates, coffee and crop tops

**Author's Note:**

> So I got the great idea of Ikuya in a crop top and this happened so uh...if anyone wants to draw Ikuya in a crop top I'd be eternally grateful...I tried to and failed so guess I'll just die then.

When Asahi’s first asked Ikuya out on a date, he didn’t seem to realise how hard it would be to control himself. Unfortunately, it was too late now as Ikuya had arrived at the park that they had agreed to meet at and damn, Asahi would be lying through his teeth if he he said the shorter boy didn’t look good. A loud cough snapped the redhead out of his daze, only how noticing that he had been staring however, the red blush that had dusted over Ikuya’s cheeks as a result of his staring made it worth it. Asahi let his gaze roam over Ikuya once more, taking in the... unexpected, but not unappreciated outfit before breathing out a quiet   
“You look amazing...”   
Ikuya was currently dressed in black skinny jeans which showed off every curve of his legs and a dark blue cropped hoodie which exposed his pale, toned lower stomach. Ikuya’s blush grew impossibly darker at Asahi’s comment and he mumbled out a shy   
“Thanks.....you do as well,”   
The two stood in comfortable silence for a moment, admiring each other before Asahi held his hand out with a smile   
“You ready to go?” The redhead asked, to which Ikuya nodded, taking the offered hand as they began making their way down the winding path through the park, small talk filling the air.   
Asahi couldn’t help but let his thoughts wander at times when he remembered what Ikuya was wearing. He had been caught staring a couple more times, each time a smirk plastered upon Ikuya’s face as he raised his eyebrows at him.   
Truth be told, Ikuya’s outfit had been Kisumi's idea, the pink haired male stating that it would 'drive Asahi crazy' and it appeared to be working. Ikuya wasn’t the best at reading people but if the blush burning Asahi’s ears whenever he is caught staring was anything to go off, he concluded that he was most certainly 'driving Asahi crazy'. Although he had been uncomfortable with the outfit choice at first, he was slowly getting used to it. Asahi’s praise had definitely helped to boost his confidence at least.   
  
They continued walking until they reached an empty children’s play area, Ikuya immediately pulling Asahi towards the monkey bars by their conjoined hands.   
“Whoah Ikuya! Slow down,” Asahi called, stumbling over his own feet   
“I bet I can do the monkey bars faster than you!” Ikuya released Asahi’s hand as he reached up to grab the first bar, his hoodie riding up further, showing off more of his toned abs. Asahi immediately noticed this, feeling his face turning a similar shade to his hair. A loud cough came from Asahi as he choked on his own saliva, earning a loud, carefree laugh from Ikuya who had now reached the end of the monkey bars.   
“Are you alright?” Ikuya asked, holding back laughter upon seeing Asahi’s flushed expression. The redhead simply nodded, his face somehow getting even hotter as Ikuya asked   
“So are you gonna tell me what you saw that made you choke or am I gonna have to guess?”   
A large grin was spread across Ikuya’s face as he spoke and Asahi was speechless. Was this really the same shy, quiet, innocent Ikuya from middle school? Or had he been replaced by some ridiculously cunning devil?   
“I...uhh....”Asahi started, unsure how to answer. Thankfully, Ikuya out him out of his misery with another laugh as he said   
“It’s okay, I was just joking,” he smirked slightly “Unless you want to tell me that is,”   
Asahi was quick to furiously shake his head, being joined by the shorter male where he stood. Ikuya poked his cheek and commented   
“You’re cute when you pout,”   
Asahi honestly thought he would only live another few minutes before he spontaneously combusted, silently praying for Ikuya to have mercy on him. He takes a minute to fight away his blush before suggesting that they continue on their way. They began heading towards the cafe owned by Asahi’s sister upon deciding to get themselves some drinks. The bell above the door tinkled as they entered, gaining the immediate attention of Akane.   
“Ah, Asahi, Ikuya, good to see you!” she called in greeting. The two made their way towards the counter, ordering their drinks and chatting with Akane as she worked whilst holding Tsukushi on her hip who seemed to be reaching for something. Their drinks were placed in front of them before Asahi commented;   
“Hey Ikuya, I think Tsukushi wants you,” he gestured towards the small child who was currently making grabby hands towards the shorter male. Akane laughed slightly, offering the small child to Ikuya who gently picked him up, smiling at the toddler.   
“He likes you,” Akane commented before mumbling “Just like someone else I know,”   
Asahi’s face flushed for what seemed like the millionth time that day, sending a hard glare at his sister before sending a glance towards Ikuya who still seemed oblivious as he entertained Tsukushi.   
A while passed and Asahi thought that luck may finally be on his side. His face had returned to its natural colour and the embarrassment he had felt nearly all day had diminished. This thought was crushed however as he glanced over to his left once more at Ikuya, blushing once more as he saw Ikuya holding Tsukushi up in the air, the toddler laughing happily. Ikuya’s hoodie had lifted up once more and the blood rushed into Asahi’s face immediately. Looking away, Asahi missed the sly smirk that Ikuya sent his way and the smirk that his sister was sending him, clearly picking up on Asahi’s problem.   
  
“So what are you two up to later?” Akane asked as she wiped down the counter. Asahi and Ikuya exchanged a look before Asahi turned to Ikuya and suggested   
“Uh, we’ve not really decided, we could go back to mine and watch a movie if you want”   
Ikuya nodded enthusiastically and replied with   
“Sounds good,”   
  
They finished off their drinks and Ikuya passed a now sleeping Tsukushi back to Akane who said goodbye and threw a knowing wink towards Asahi.   
The two left, the cold breeze outside a harsh contrast to the warmth of the cafe. Ikuya reached out and intertwined their fingers together once more, allowing Asahi to lead the way as he mentally thanked Kisumi. Seeing Asahi had definitely been worth asking the pink haired male for help.   
It didn’t take long for them to reach Asahi’s apartment, the redhead briefly releasing Ikuya’s hand in order to unlock the door before leading his inside, asking if he’d like anything to eat or drink before moving into the living room to put a movie on.   
They settled themselves in the living room of the small apartment, Asahi turning on the TV before signing into Netflix and asking Ikuya what he wanted to watch. They settled upon a comedy film and so Asahi started the film before wrapping his arms around Ikuya who leaned into the contact.   
About halfway through the film, a long yawn escaped Ikuya and he stretched his arms above his head, once again showing off more of his stomach. Unfortunately, Ikuya’s yawn was cut off by a loud squeal as he tried to move closer to Asahi, away from his hand.   
“Are you alright?” Asahi had concern written all over his face, confused by Ikuya’s actions.   
“Your hands are really cold!” Ikuya whined, earning a wicked grin from the redhead.   
“Oh are they now? I mean you have been reading me all day haven’t you? I think it’s time for some revenge,” Asahi commented,wrapping his arms around Ikuya so that he couldn’t escape as he began tickling the skin that the shorter males hoodie exposed.   
“No...Asahi! Please stop! I’ll d anything!” Ikuya managed to get out in between breathless laughter   
“Anything huh? I think you should tell me whose idea this outfit was, because I’m sure as hell my innocent little Ikuya wouldn’t do this,” Asahi teased as he continued his attack   
Ikuya stayed silent apart from his laughter for a minute before Asahi placed his extremely cold hands on the smaller males stomach, making Ikuya squirm from the cold sensation   
“It was Kisumi’s idea! I swear I had no involvement!” Ikuya admitted, sighing in relief when Asahi removed his hands, placing them on either side of his head where he had somehow led down.   
“I could’ve guessed it was Kisumi,” Asahi grumbled slightly, ready to get revenge on the pink haired male the next chance he got. “But I mean, you do look great, so I can’t complain too much. I mean you always look great but this is...wow..” Asahi stopped himself from talking before he said anything else embarrassing, receiving a giggle from Ikuya who then asked   
“Asahi?”   
“Yeah?”   
“Shut up,”   
With that, Ikuya pulled the redhead down towards him, their lips joining in a kiss.   
They pulled away after a while, the two of them both bursting out in laughter before calling themselves down enough to continue watching the film, this time wrapped in each others arms.   
  
  
  


 

  
  
Once the movie had ended, Asahi pulled out his phone, opening the messaging app and clicking on Kisumi’s name, typing out a quick message   
  
  
_To: Kisumi_  
 _From: Asahi_   
  
_4:37: Next time I see you, you’re dead uwu_  
  
  
He clicked the send button, showing the message to a sleepy Ikuya who laughed, silently praying for Kisumi

 


End file.
